


Um dia no Condado

by Persefone_Tenou



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: LGBT, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Sex, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persefone_Tenou/pseuds/Persefone_Tenou
Summary: “Numa toca no chão, viviam dois hobbits e um anão...” e assim começa este pequeno conto de como Bilbo e Thorin, agora juntos, conseguiram equilibrar sua vida amorosa com a criação do pequeno Frodo Bolseiro.Esta é uma história escrita em um universo alternativo onde o fim do livro e do terceiro filme de “O Hobbit” não aconteceu. A parte disso, eu fiz uma ampla pesquisa sobre detalhes dos personagens.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Um dia no Condado

Enquanto se ocupava de preparar o almoço, Bilbo Bolseiro se perguntava como sua vida havia chegado naquele ponto. Não que fosse algo ruim, na verdade, não se sentia tão feliz assim há muito tempo, mas, precisava admitir nem que fosse para si mesmo que aconteceram algumas mudanças inesperadas em sua pacata vida de hobbit no Bolsão.  
Agora ele tinha um sobrinho para criar! Na verdade, um jovem primo de segundo grau, mas, que o próprio Bilbo pediu para que o chamasse de tio, afinal, não se sentia confortável ouvindo o pequeno Frodo chamando-o de “primo”. 

Realmente foi uma grande tragédia o que aconteceu com os pais do menino, seu primo Drogo e a esposa, Prímula. Afogados durante um acidente de barco.  
Lembrava-se do dia em que os parentes Brandebuque do menino vieram trazê-lo a sua porta, na verdade, havia acabado de retornar da expedição para recuperar o ouro de Smaug e mal havia recuperado todas as suas coisas, que foram vendidas em uma espécie de “leilão pós-morte”, já que todos no condado acreditavam que ele havia falecido, quando o velho Brandebuque bateu a sua porta e sem maiores explicações disse que Frodo era seu primo de segundo grau, filho de Drogo, o qual Bilbo não via há muito tempo e que o garoto estava órfão e por ele ser o parente mais próximo do lado paterno, a responsabilidade de cuidar do pequeno era sua. 

No momento tentou discutir e se negar, mas não conseguiu muita conversa. O velho após colocar Frodo porta adentro da sua toca, deu meia volta e foi embora em um caminhar pesado e vacilante. 

O fato é que além de sua parte do tesouro, Bilbo também havia trazido mais alguma coisa consigo, na verdade, alguém. Após a derrota de Smaug e a conquista da montanha solitária e o retorno dos anões a Ereborn, Thorin, Escudo de Carvalho, o rei sob a montanha, delegou seu título ao seu primo e homem de confiança, Balin, como responsável por governar, para que pudesse então desfrutar da vida tranquila do Condado ao lado de Bilbo. 

O relacionamento deles se desenvolveu logo após a sangrenta Batalha dos Cinco Exércitos, quando o hobbit acreditava que o anão estava morto e confessou seus sentimentos em um sussurro, mas, para sua surpresa, o outro estava apenas inconsciente e acordou no momento da confissão. Desde então eles viviam juntos no Bolsão. 

Inicialmente os demais moradores olhavam desconfiados, afinal, anões eram conhecidos por serem grandes exploradores e fãs de aventuras, coisas que os hobbits dali repudiavam duramente. Mas aos poucos Thorin começou a ser visto como alguém que não apresentava perigo de despertar na mente de suas crianças planos mirabolantes de sair em aventuras além do condado, e aos poucos os moradores passaram a vê-lo como um deles. 

Isso tudo já havia acontecido há mais de um ano, tanto a mudança de Thorin para sua toca quando a chegada do pequeno Frodo. Bilbo podia dizer que se sentia feliz em ter uma família só sua. 

Estava mergulhado em pensamentos quando ouviu a porta da frente abrir e fechar com certa força. Após tampar as panelas e cobrir o pão que estava sobre a mesa, ele foi ver o que havia acontecido e recebeu um abraço apertado na altura dos joelhos por parte de Frodo que estava, para seu desespero, coberto de lama da cabeça aos pés. 

– Tio Bilbo, tio Bilbo, olha o que nós pescamos! Eu e o tio Thorin! – em mais de um ano de convivência, o jovem príncipe anão disse ao pequeno hobbit que ele podia chamá-lo de tio também e assim o menino o fez. 

Bilbo ergueu o rosto da bagunça lameada que era seu sobrinho, para olhar o parceiro que parecia satisfeito e sorria por sob a barba bem contornada e negra. Em uma das mãos segurava um gancho cheio de peixes bonitos, trutas arco-íris. 

– O garoto é um bom pescador. Não perdeu um único peixe. – então Bilbo baixou os olhos para sua entrada que até alguns minutos atrás estava limpa e reluzente e que agora exibia enormes pegadas de lama sobre seu chão de madeira. Ele suspirou cansado, pensando que teria de buscar os apetrechos para limpeza antes que pudessem almoçar. E não queria almoçar comida fria. 

– Ah, eu limpo! Eu limpo! – o pequeno que até aquele instante estava abraçando sua perna saiu em disparada pela cozinha, espalhando ainda mais lama pelo corredor, mas logo em seguida Frodo voltou com o esfregão úmido, que era muito maior do que ele e por isso tornava a tarefa de limpar o assoalho algo impossível. 

– Ora Frodo, deixe aqui que eu te ajudo. – Thorin entregou os peixes para Bilbo e tomando o esfregão das mãos pequenas do menino, começou a limpar o chão e por fim, removeu as próprias botas, que ele colocou do lado de fora da toca e pegou o menino no colo. 

Bilbo observava a cena, maravilhado, jamais imaginaria que Thorin, Escudo de Carvalho, o anão mais orgulhoso que já conhecera, seria capaz de limpar a própria sujeira. E se surpreendeu mais uma vez ao sentir um beijo suave e levemente áspero, por conta da barba, ser depositado em seu rosto. 

– Eu vou dar banho neste porquinho aqui e já voltamos para almoçar, está bem? – em resposta a pergunta e aos risos do sobrinho, o Hobbit mais velho só conseguiu concordar com um leve meneio de cabeça. 

Ao retornar para a cozinha e voltar a mexer nas panelas, pensou que sempre fora sozinho, nunca se interessara por nenhuma moça da aldeia e nem pensara em ter filhos e agora ali estava ele, com um companheiro e uma criança para criar! 

E tudo porque respondeu um “Bom dia” do mago cinzento numa manhã clara de verão. 

Do banheiro vinham os risos e gritinhos animados do menino, eles deviam estar fazendo uma bagunça por lá e só de pensar na limpeza que teria de fazer depois, Bilbo sentiu uma leve pontada no estômago. Todos lhe diziam que ele devia ser menos preocupado e aproveitar a vida, mas era meio impossível já que viveu toda sua vida em estado de constante alerta para com a limpeza e organização de sua pequena e aconchegante toca. 

E quando estava colocando as travessas e panelas fumegantes em cima da mesa, ouviu o barulho da porta do banheiro e o som dos pezinhos saltitantes do sobrinho correndo para a cozinha e poucos segundos depois chegou Thorin. Ele parou encostado no batente da porta da cozinha e Bilbo sentiu seu coração pular dentro do peito ao vê-lo.  
Continuava com uma expressão que misturava teimosia e confiança. Os longos cabelos negros caiam de forma desalinhada pelos ombros e a barba escura se destacava no rosto. Ele ainda era tão bonito quanto na noite em que se conheceram, quando eram apenas contratado e contratante de uma comitiva para resgatar o tesouro roubado por um dragão. 

– Que ouve? – sentiu o rosto esquentar e disfarçou virando-se para pegar outra travessa. Quando iria parar com aquilo? Com aquele habito extremamente rude de ficar encarando o outro. Mas não podia evitar, pois continuava apaixonado pelo anão. 

Sentiu os braços firmes do outro envolver sua cintura e os lábios mornos e a barba áspera roçarem contra seu pescoço em um beijo apaixonado. As suas costas, Frodo dava risinhos abafados de admiração. A situação teria evoluído para algo mais tórrido se Bilbo não tivesse impedido o parceiro. Não era avesso a permitir que Frodo visse alguns gestos de carinho entre eles, mas, tinha enorme receio de que o menino presenciasse algo “forte demais” nas suas próprias palavras. 

– Vamos almoçar então! – declarou enquanto trazia para a mesa a ultima das várias travessas e panelas. A comida fumegava e exalava um aroma delicioso e durante o tempo que durou a refeição, ninguém falou. Quando enfim todas as travessas estavam vazias e eram colocadas na pia, Frodo perguntou se podia sair para brincar com o filho do jardineiro, Samwise. 

– Você acabou de comer, não quer tirar um cochilo? – perguntou Bilbo enquanto olhava para aquele rostinho ansioso, os grandes olhos claros do menino pareciam aumentar de tamanho perante a possibilidade de ouvir um “sim”. 

– Bilbo, deixe o menino ir brincar, vai ficar tudo bem. – interferiu Thorin, ao mesmo tempo em que bagunçava os cachos negros e macios do garoto, que deu um riso delicioso e contagiante. 

– Esta bem, mas não quero vocês indo, nas plantações vizinhas. Nada de roubar legumes. Se quiserem comer algo, venham aqui e eu lhes dou. Não saiam do Condado e não falem com estranhos e também... – a lista de recomendações não terminaria nunca, se Thorin não interferisse novamente. 

– Ele sabe todas as regras, não é, garoto? – Frodo concordou com um meneio animado de cabeça e após ouvir do tio um receoso “Esta bem, pode ir”, saiu correndo porta a fora, os pequenos pés de peitos peludos ressoando pelo assoalho de madeira. A porta redonda bateu com força quando ele saiu correndo e gritando o nome do amiguinho. 

– Enfim sós... – a frase pegou Bilbo de surpresa, mas não tanto quanto o beijo apaixonado que recebeu nos lábios por parte do parceiro. Thorin era alguns centímetros mais alto que ele e por isso, sempre precisava se inclinar um pouco para beijá-lo. O hobbit sentiu o sangue subir ao rosto e o coração disparar no peito enquanto experimentava o calor morno e úmido dos lábios e da língua do anão invadindo sua boca. 

– Thorin, não podemos! O sol está alto lá fora e se... – sentiu os dedos firmes do parceiro acariciar seu rosto, dedos calejados de batalha mas que ainda assim conseguiam fazer um carinho gentil. 

– E o Frodo está brincando com as crianças da vila, o que significa que temos até a hora do café da tarde para fazermos o que quisermos, sem que você tenha de ficar suprimindo seus gemidos, por medo de ele te ouvir. – Bilbo arregalou os olhos em completa surpresa, pois achou que estava sendo discreto ao abafar os sons enquanto eles faziam amor. 

– Ah sim, eu sei muito bem. Você achou que eu não prestava atenção enquanto te tinha nos meus braços? Você é um ótimo guardião Bilbo, cuida desse menino de uma forma que ninguém jamais faria, mas você também é meu parceiro e às vezes, precisa se permitir um pouco. – o coração que já parecia querer arrebentar o peito do hobbit, agora dava certeza de que ia sair garganta a fora, tamanha era a velocidade com que palpitava dentro do peito. 

– Você tem razão... Acho que não vai ter nenhum problema, não é? – em resposta recebeu um beijo cálido no topo da cabeça e sentiu as mãos firmes do outro carregá-lo no colo, como uma donzela élfica. Sentiu-se envergonhado, mas não protestou.  
Ao chegarem ao quarto que dividiam, o mesmo que antigamente ocupava sozinho, foi depositado com cuidado sobre a cama ampla e em seguida sentiu o olhar apaixonado do outro sobre si e mais uma vez corou. 

E antes que o outro pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa, Bilbo pediu para que ele trancasse a porta do quarto. Não queria correr o risco de o sobrinho entrar e vê-los... Numa situação comprometedora. Thorin riu de canto do seu excesso de preocupação, mas obedeceu ao pedido. 

Quando Thorin retornou para perto da cama novamente, observou-o remover a camisa e as calças de linho simples e exibir o tórax firme, peludo e repleto de cicatrizes da batalhas. Ele já não carregava mais Orcrist, a espada matadora de Orcs atualmente estava trancada, junto do resto da armadura e da malha élfica, em um baú aos pés da cama. Não havia mais motivo para ficar em estado de guarda. Agora ele podia viver em paz ao lado do hobbit adorável que corava sobre a cama. 

E isso fez Thorin pensar, todos aqueles anos de batalha e luta, perseguindo pistas para retomar o local de seu pai e a pedra Arken, a qual deixou para Balin como parte da regência, tudo aquilo agora parecia tão distante e desimportante, jamais imaginou que sua verdadeira felicidade seria numa toca no chão, com um hobbit como amante e um sobrinho adotivo, também hobbit. 

Aproximou-se do parceiro que tinha a respiração acelerada e o rosto corado e ansioso e beijou-o. Primeiro na testa, depois nos lábios e por fim, abrindo seu colete e desabotoando a sua camisa, no tórax. Tão diferente do seu próprio, o de Bilbo era liso e macio, suave como o antebraço de uma jovem. Observou então os mamilos róseos e firmes e não resistindo mais, arreliou-os com as pontas dos dedos, ouvindo em resposta um gemido sufocado por parte do hobbit. 

– Você não precisa se conter hoje... – e como se tivesse sido liberto de um feitiço, Bilbo deixou escapar alguns gemidos menos tímidos e mais vocálicos, aos qual a região do baixo-ventre de Thorin respondeu de imediato, pulsando e ficando em riste.

Terminou de despir-se, ficando completamente nu e então, ajudou o tímido parceiro a fazer o mesmo e quando retirou a ultima peça, foi brindado com a visão da rigidez rósea e firme de Bilbo, que pulsava em plena vigor. 

Thorin então se deitou ao lado do parceiro e o abraçou pela cintura, experimentando o contato suave da pele macia dele contra a sua e ouviu-o ofegar deliciado. Suas ereções roçavam causando arrepios deliciosos em ambos e em um ato de puro impulso, o anão tomou os lábios do hobbit mais uma vez, agora em um beijo lento e explorador, enquanto enchia os dedos com os fios encaracolados cor de mel da cabeça dele e sentia-o estremecer no seu abraço.

O outro era forte e lhe passava segurança e ao mesmo tempo amor e luxuria e ele que pensava que morreria sozinho, sem jamais encontrar alguém com quem dividir a cama e a vida, agora estava ali, sentindo os lábios mornos do parceiro explorando sua boa enquanto o braço firme envolvia sua cintura esguia e nua. 

E naquele momento Bilbo se permitiu pensar apenas em Thorin e no momento em que estavam dividindo juntos. 

As mãos firmes de Thorin começaram a explorar o corpo delicado do parceiro e por fim o fizeram virar de barriga para cima na cama, foi quando o hobbit sentiu os lábios mornos do outro dispensando pequenos beijos por seu tórax e trilhando um caminho para o sul do seu corpo, até alcançar sua ereção firme e então, engolfá-la na cavidade morna e úmida que era a boca. 

Em um gesto reflexo Bilbo encheu as mãos com os lençóis sobre os quais estava deitado e ofegou profundamente enquanto sentia o calor e a sucção firme em volta de seu membro rijo. Ao olhar para baixo viu Thorin sorrir e retomar a felação e aquele sorriso o deixou ainda mais excitado e corado, se é que isso era possível. 

Quando estava próximo de atingir o ápice, sentiu sua rigidez ser abandonada e suspirou desapontado, mas ao ver o que Thorin retirava da mesa de cabeceira, compreendeu. Ali eles guardavam um pequeno vidro de óleo élfico, que usavam para “facilitar a entrada”. Observou o anão pingar um pouco do liquido nos dedos e então sentiu o indicador besuntado roçar contra sua entrada macia. 

A inserção foi feita lentamente e enquanto o digito adentrava naquele local diminuto, Thorin tomava os lábios de Bilbo mais uma vez, para lhe causar mais prazer. O hobbit gemeu por entre o beijo, quando um segundo digito foi acrescentado em seu estreito canal e quando seus lábios se separaram, ele estava ofegante e suado, mas também excitado e ansioso. 

Após algum tempo de preparação, em que Thorin distribuiu beijos por todo o rosto, pescoço e tórax do parceiro, enfim chegou o momento de eles se unirem como um só. Com delicadeza, o anão colocou cada uma das pernas do hobbit nas laterais de seus quadris, sentindo a farta camada de pelos nos peitos dos pés de Bilbo roçarem contra seus quadris e nádegas e tal sensação apenas o deixou ainda mais excitado. Não conseguia explicar e na verdade nem queria, apenas sabia que amava aquele que estava ali sob ele e que faria de tudo para deixá-lo feliz. 

Roçou sua própria rigidez contra o orifício pulsante e umedecido com o óleo e então muito lentamente iniciou a penetração. Não queria machucá-lo de forma alguma e demoraria o tempo que fosse necessário para estar completamente dentro dele. 

Ao primeiro sinal de inserção, Bilbo ofegou e fechou os olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás e espalhando os cachos cor de mel por todo o travesseiro, ao mesmo tempo em que mordia de leve o lábio inferior e ao ver tal cena, Thorin pensou como o outro era belo em sua timidez e recato e o quanto ele o amava. 

Segurando os quadris firmes de Bilbo, o outro começou os movimentos cadenciados, lentamente, atento ao primeiro sinal de desconforto por parte do parceiro. Não era a primeira vez que eles faziam amor, mas todas às vezes eram únicas e especiais. 

Sentiu os pés do hobbit apertarem sua cintura em um movimento involuntário para que ele fosse mais fundo e assim o fez, arrancando de Bilbo um longo e delicioso gemido ofegante o qual ele tentou parcamente suprimir com uma das mãos, mas o prazer era grande demais a ponto de lhe faltar forças. 

As investidas se tornaram mais curtas e rápidas e então Thorin deitou-se sobre o corpo abaixo do seu e pressionando o membro rijo de Bilbo contra seu próprio abdômen, tomou os lábios do hobbit mais uma vez, enquanto aumentava a velocidade e a cadencia da penetração, até ouvir por entre o beijo um gemido estrangulado de prazer. Bilbo Havia gozado de forma abundante sobre o próprio ventre. 

A expressão de puro prazer orgástico do parceiro foi o que faltou para que Thorin despejasse sua semente dentro do corpo macio e cálido de Bilbo, que estremeceu com um arrepio ao sentir a carga invadindo sua entrada. E então o anão desabou exausto ao lado do parceiro, que o abraçou apaixonado e beijou-o nos lábios e na testa. 

– Eu te amo. – sussurrou Thorin que desde que veio morar com Bilbo estava mais sincero quanto aos seus sentimentos. 

Ao ouvir a frase, o hobbit corou pela enésima vez naquele dia e respondeu num sussurro envergonhado. – Eu também te amo. – e ele agora pensava que até conhecer o outro, jamais havia experimentado aquele tipo de amor, tão tórrido e luxurioso e que lhe causava arrepios. 

O dia estava quase inteiro ainda, o sol continuava alto e havia sons de comércio e conversa na rua, então, por que não tirar um cochilo? Bilbo sabia que devia tomar um banho, trocar a roupa de cama, trocar de roupa, mas só por aquela tarde resolveu seguir o conselho de Thorin e... “Viver o momento”.

Adormeceram rapidamente, Bilbo com o rosto deitado sobre o tórax peludo e morno de Thorin, que por sua vez segurava a cintura do hobbit com certa possessividade involuntária. E eles teriam atravessado a noite se não fosse por uma batida insistente na porta. 

– Tio Bilbo, Tio Thorin, Eu trouxe o Sam pra tomar o café da tarde com a gente. Está tudo bem? – Acordou meio zonzo e desorientado, mas ao ouvir a voz do sobrinho logo recobrou a consciência e se situou. 

– Um minuto Frodo, nós estávamos tirando um cochilo! Porque vocês não vão lavar as mãos enquanto isso? – acordou o parceiro e assim que o informou da situação, ouviu Thorin dizer para que ele fosse tomar um banho, na suíte do quarto deles que ele cuidaria do resto. 

– Mas, mas, o que você sabe sobre preparar café da tarde? – perguntou indignado enquanto se levantava; só então se dando conta da própria nudez e então, sentindo-se envergonhado, apesar de que o outro já o tivesse visto nu várias vezes. 

– Eu já te vi fazer isso o suficiente para aprender alguma coisa. Não se preocupe, não vou quebrar nada e nem botar fogo na casa. Vá tranquilo. – e assim Bilbo viu o parceiro sair do quarto e ao encontrar os meninos no corredor, pelos sons, deduziu que ele pegou cada um em um dos braços e os estava carregando até a cozinha. 

Enquanto estava na banheira, Bilbo pensou mais uma vez em como o fato de ter permitido seu lado Tûk da família falar mais alto, resultou em tudo o que tinha agora. Ele, que se considerava um Bolseiro de respeito por jamais ter se metido em nenhum tipo de aventura. Imaginava como seria sua vida se não tivesse aceitado ser o ladrão da comitiva de Thorin.

– Certamente estaria apodrecendo sozinho por aqui... – murmurou para si mesmo enquanto se secava e penteava os cabelos. Olhou-se no espelho, parecia... Apresentável. 

Ao sair do banheiro sentiu o cheiro de pão assado e bolo de frutas, coisas que ele deixava pré-preparadas na dispensa para adiantar seu trabalho. Quando entrou na cozinha, encontrou Frodo e o pequeno Samwise Gandi com os rostos sorridentes cobertos de farelos de bolo e pão. Acariciou a cabeça do sobrinho e do amiguinho do garoto e então se sentou do outro lado da mesa, recebendo uma xícara de chá fumegante das mãos de Thorin e antes que pudesse agradecer, sentiu um beijo casto ser depositado na sua bochecha, o que causou novamente risadinhas fascinadas por parte dos dois meninos. 

– Realmente Thorin, você tem me saído um ótimo hobbit! – comentou quando o parceiro sentou ao seu lado e o ouviu rir alto e forte em resposta ao comentário e abraçá-lo pelos ombros. 

– Frodo, nosso aniversário* está chegando, você já sabe o que quer para a festa? – perguntou enquanto espalhava manteiga numa fatia de pão e ouvia o sobrinho dizer em um grito de pura alegria que queria “fogos de artifício!”

– Certo, vou ver se consigo entrar em contato com Gandalf, aquele velho mago desaparece sempre que precisamos mais dele, não é mesmo Thorin? Mas acho que ele virá para o nosso aniversário. 

Bilbo olhou pela janela. Lá fora começava a escurecer, era apenas mais um dia que chegava ao fim no Condado dos Hobbits. E ele estava feliz por poder presenciar aquilo. 

Fim

Notas finais:

E ai gente!

Vocês não vão acreditar, mas eu escrevi essa história todinha em 1h30! Sem parar! 

Eu já queria escrever alguma coisa desse ship há anos, mas nunca dava certo, daí eis que eu estava lendo “O Hobbit” e me bateu a vontade de novo e dessa vez eu disse, agora eu vou escrever! Eu sei que ficou curtinha, mas foi uma primeira experiência pra ver se eu conseguia desenvolver bem esse casal e parece que ficou bom, não? 

Para escrever essa história eu fiz algumas pesquisas, como por exemplo o nome dos pais do Frodo, como morreram, o parentesco dele com o Bilbo [ýep, eles são primos de segundo grau] e de quebra descobri que os dois fazem aniversário no mesmo dia, 22 de Setembro. [o que já é um gancho pra outra futura história].

Espero que as informações Cannon [as coisas que aconteceram realmente nos livros] não tenham ficado muito forçadas na narrativa, mas eu precisava situar vocês, afinal, essa história acontece num universo onde o Thorin e o Bilbo moram juntos (estou tentando não dar spoilers do livro/filme aqui, então, também não faça isso okay?). 

Sobre a lemon, não sei se ficou boa, eu ando tão enferrujada [faz muito tempo que eu não escrevo uma lemon] então não sei se ficou legal, mas eu tentei e pretendo melhorar na próxima história. 

Enfim, se você leu até aqui, muito obrigada e não se esqueça de deixar um comentário! 

Perséfone Tenou 2019.


End file.
